Hello, Goodbye
by The Mad Prophet
Summary: The rise and fall of Emma Swan. Hints of SwanQueen.


_Hello Goodbye_

_By: The Mad Prophet_

_Spoilers: Thru the end of Season one (1x22) – the are fairly minor for the most part though._

_Pairings: Hinted Regina x Emma_

_Disclaimer: This is stupid. Of course I don't own anything. Would I be writing this if I did?_

_Warnings: May be somewhat... triggery if sensitive to child abuse and other unpleasant things._

* * *

_The art of living is knowing when to hold on and let go._

_Unknown_

* * *

You're 3 when the people that adopted you give you back to foster care. They don't leave anything except the parting words that you'll find another home with parents that can care for you better then they can. You have never felt so unloved and unwanted.

You're 7 and in your fifth foster home when you realize how lucky you've been thus far. After the "Dad" hits you the third time in the stomach you wish you were with the last family. You may have been mostly ignored and underfed but they never hit you at least. They were far to lazy for that. This family is definitely not lazy. It's the hit in the head, you think it might be number seven but your not sure, that finally allows you to enter blissful darkness where nothing matters.

* * *

You're 14 when you try to run away for the first time. You make it two towns away before the police pick you up. They make you sit in the back on the hard plastic seat for the \two hour drive back to your foster home. You're at the police station for less than 20 minutes when your foster mother comes rushing in frantically. She's at the window asking where you are when she spots you off to the side handcuffed to the chair so you don't run again. She runs over to you and grabs you in a hug so tight you can't breath. Whispers in your ear that she will deal with your misbehavior when they get home. You are both there for anther two hours dealing with the police and social services before they let you leave. You dread then 15 minute car ride. You don't struggle when she takes you down to the basement for your punishment.

* * *

You're 17 and you run away for the final time. You ran to the other side of the country and you never looked back. You only stay in one place for three or four days. You learn how to run. After four months of running you finally turn 18 and decide to stay in one place for longer than four days You make it a point to get your GED, at least you can say you graduated high school. You work as a waitress in a bar. The pay isn't much but the tips are good. You save money for a car, end up buying this piece of crap hatchback that looks like it made it through World War One and Two combined. You can't help but love it though. It's got character. A good college car. You finally got the grant to go to the local community college and take some classes. You in your third week when you meet him. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. The stereotypical hot guy. He asks to take you out, Dinner and a Movie. You say yes because you feel happy. For the first time in your life things are actually looking up. Your pretty sure this man is just going to be another one night stand but you got a raise at work and you are doing pretty well in class. Who know you had a knack for computers. It's as he stabs your once he's done raping you that you should have known your happy feeling was a bad sign. It doesn't stop you from somehow getting the knife away from him and ramming it in his eye socket. As the darkness takes over you hope he rots in Hell.

* * *

You're 18 when the child that bastard got your pregnant with is born. You're in prison so they have you handcuffed to the hospital bed. The police office watching you offers you a hand to hold why you push. You thank him when it's over. You hold the baby for Five minutes before you have the nurse take him away. You put the child up for adoption hoping the person you picked, a women about to become a single mother, can give the baby a better life then you could. When your time in prison is finally up, you were in for stealing, you decide a new place is in order. You never liked Mississippi anyway.

* * *

You're 28 when a little boys shows up on you door step claiming to be your son. You give him some juice and then go into the bathroom and start to hyperventilate. Over the last 10 years you don't get attached to people, you never stay longer than a year in most places and when you freak out like your are now you run. As you come up with a plan you find yourself calming down. You have goals now. Get the kid back home and then hightail it back here, pack, change your name, and get the hell out of dodge so to speak. As you explain to the kid that you are taking him home, back to his mother, the kid seems agreeable. You can't shake the feeling, like something bad is about to happen. It's as you pass the Welcome to Storybrooke sign that the "feeling" changes and you now for sure it's going to be awhile before you leave. You feel trapped but you keep driving towards the kids house. You were always stupid like that. You find out his mother is the Mayor of Storybrooke. All you can tell her at first is Hello. It went down hill from there.

* * *

You're 29 when you find out the curse is real. Henry was telling the truth. He's lying on the hospital bed dying because he took a bite of the Apple Turnover Regina had given you. Regina's in the ER room with you as the Medical staff struggles to get Henry stabilized. Two nurses shove both Regina and you out of the room and tell you to go down the hall to the waiting room. The two of you are walking side by side when your emotional dam finally bursts and you drag Regina by the back of her blazer and shove her into the janitorial closet. Your start yelling at her, throw her against the lockers. You want to kill her in that moment and you would be fine going to jail for it. You ask if the curse is real, she tells you it is. The world as you know it crashes around your ears.

* * *

You're 30 when Gold/Rumpelstiltskin stabs you with his Dagger. Laughs as you scream in agony as the curse burns its way through your system. He stands over you as he tells you the reason he is making you suffer is because it will make everyone waiting for you to come back suffer as well when they find out they sent you to die. You mind flashes to Henry, whose belief in you is so strong, that you will save everyone, that you are the White Knight, you death will destroy him. You know he won't believe that you are dead, that Rumpelstiltskin won. You think of Regina. The two of you have actually been getting along. She looks at you with this light in her eyes and you know she feels the same about you as you feel about her. For the first time in you life the thought of being in love with someone doesn't send you in to panic mode and make you want to run. You would stay for her. You think of Mary Margaret/Snow and David/James, you mind once again boggles at the fact they are your parents. They look the same age as you but they gave birth to you 30 years ago. You would have like to get to know the real them more.

Your fingers are still scrabbling in the dirt while Rumple laughs at you misery. Your fingers finally clench around the hilt of your fathers sword. With the last bit of strength left, you lunge and ram the sword all the way through Rumple. His laugh turns to a gurgle as blood dribble's out of his mouth. A white light begins to shine from the Dagger and the Sword. The ground rumbles and the trees around you begin to shake. The world goes white as the air around the two of you explodes. You wish you could have told them goodbye.

The End?

* * *

_Author Note:_

_Not sure how I feel about this piece. Of course all say that about all my work. Eh. This may have a second part but at this point I'm not sure. Reviews may play a part in my decision to have a second part but by no means is a guarantee there will be. In any case if you could leave a review telling what I could improve upon I would really appreciate it. I feel like my writing sucks so any comments that I can use to improve would help. I hope anyway. I may just be a lost cause. I hope you enjoyed this in either case._


End file.
